Hope
by xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx
Summary: "If we learn nothing else from this tragedy, we learn that life is short, and there is no time for hate."- Sandy Dahl, wife of Flight 93 pilot Jason Dahl. Oneshot; rated T for minor language.


_**Hope**_

_**By: xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx**_

**AN: Ten years ago, on this day, America turned to God for strength. Ten years ago today, thousands of Americans lost their lives. And ten years later, we still remember the tragedy of 9/11.**

**Always remember, and never forget those who lost their lives ten years ago today. **

**This story is AU, and it takes place on 9/11/01. I think you can figure out from there. I apologize if it's short and seems rushed, but I quickly just jotted this down. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

* * *

><p><strong>911/01, 8:30 AM, EST, Manhattan, New York City, New York**

_Hi! You've reached Percy Jackson! Sorry, but I'm unable to pick up the phone right now, but if you leave your name and number after the beep, I'll get back with you as soon as I can!_

_BEEP!_

"Jackson, you'd better get your sorry ass to the hospital! Your wife is having the baby!"

* * *

><p><strong>911/01, 8:45 AM, EST, Manhattan, New York City, New York**

A tall, lithe woman rushed up to the receptionist at New York Presbyterian Hospital, electric blue eyes wide and wild. "Excuse me, ma'am, but my friend here—" She motioned to a tall, blonde woman who was obviously pregnant that was waddling in with a tall man with blonde hair and blue eyes. "—is going to have her baby, and needs to admitted."

"Oh, of course," the receptionist said briskly, standing up. "Follow me."

"Come on, 'Beth," the man muttered. "You're doing good."

'Beth' groaned loudly. "I swear, if Percy doesn't get his ass over here soon, I'm going to kick it when this is all done and over with!"

* * *

><p><strong>911/01, 8:58 AM, EST, Manhattan, New York City, New York**

"Where is he?" Thalia nearly yelled. "My God, his wife is giving birth, and he isn't here!"

"Calm down, Thals," Luke, the blonde man, said gently. "I'm sure Percy will be here as soon as possible—"

One of the nurses rushed into Annabeth's room, her green eyes widened in shock. "Ma'am," she said, horrified. "Turn on the TV!"

Annabeth, Thalia, and Luke exchanged confused looks, but Annabeth complied.

"Is there something wrong?" the woman asked hesitantly. Something in her gut made her think that something was very wrong.

"Turn it to the news," the nurse instructed nervously. Annabeth once again complied, and once the TV had switched to the channel, everyone in the room except for the nurse gasped.

One the screen, covered in thick smoke, burning, was one the Twin Tours. The news reporter was speaking quickly, talking of a plane that had supposedly crashed into the first tower, only a few mere minutes ago.

The first thing that came to Annabeth's mind was Percy.

"Oh. My. God." Thalia whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>911/01, 9:42 AM, EST, Manhattan, New York City, New York**

"Come on, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth whispered, redialing her husband's number. "Pick up!"

"Annabeth," Luke said, grimacing. "You can't expect him to pick up. I'm sure he's safe though. He's Percy, he'll pull through."

Annabeth turned to him, grey eyes wide and crazed. "How do you know, Luke?" she hissed lowly. "For all we know, he could be trapped under a piece of rubble, burning to death… He might never get to see his daughter…" She choked back and sob as Percy's voicemail once again came on.

"We don't know," Thalia said gravely. "All we can do is hope he pulls through."

* * *

><p><strong>911/01, 4:30 PM, EST, Manhattan, New York City, New York**

"Come on, Annabeth!" Thalia said, trying to be helpful. "She's nearly out!"

Annabeth groaned and squeezed Luke's hand even tighter, and the man grimaced. This went on for a couple more minutes, and then, you could hear a baby's loud wail fill the room and hallways. Annabeth sighed in relief, slumping onto her pillow as the doctor smiled warmly at her.

"Here's your baby girl, Annabeth," the doctor said softly.

Annabeth Jackson smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>911/01, 4:41 PM, EST, Manhattan, New York City, New York**

"Still no call from Percy?" Annabeth asked.

Sally Jackson-Blofis shook her head. "No, unfortunately not," she said quietly. "Annabeth, I have a feeling—"

"I know. I do too."

Sally sighed, her shoulders slumping. "So, have you decided what to name your daughter?" she asked, trying to change the subject.

Annabeth shook her head. "No, not yet. I'll come up with something soon though."

* * *

><p><strong>912/01, 10:32 AM, EST, Manhattan, New York City, New York**

The next day, Annabeth still hadn't heard from Percy, nor from anyone who might know if her husband had survived the attack. The couple's unborn baby was healthy and doing well, but still it had no name.

"Aw, come on, Annie," Piper whined, stamping her foot. "You can't just call her 'The Baby'!"

Annabeth crossed her arms stubbornly. "I'll name her when I name her, Pipes." she said. "And _don't _call me Annie."

* * *

><p><strong>914/01, 2:19 PM, EST, Manhattan, New York City, New York**

It had been three days since the attack on the Twin Towers and 'The Baby's' birth, and Annabeth still hadn't named her daughter. Percy was presumed dead by most people, including most of his friends and family.

But Annabeth Jackson was not going to give up hope.

She still had hopes that her husband was alive, despite the odds stacked against him. He was Percy, he could survive anything, right? He'd beaten the odds before, and dammit, he'd do it again.

She wasn't going to loose the only thing she had left to believe in. She wasn't going to loose Hope.

Annabeth's grey eyes widened slightly, and she glanced at her daughter, who was sleeping soundly in her crib. Suddenly, she knew was she was going to call her daughter.

She dialed Thalia's number, tapping her foot impatiently as the phone rang over and over again. Finally, Thalia's annoyed voice said, "Yes?"

"I know what I want to call her," Annabeth said, a smile spreading to her face.

Thalia seemed to know whom Annabeth was referring to, because she asked, "What? Tell me!"

"Hope," Annabeth said softly. "I want to call her Hope. Hope Renée Jackson."

* * *

><p><em>Fin.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: God, right now, I'm asking You to wrap Your arms of love around families affected by 911. Be with them, God, and comfort them. In Your Name, amen.**

**Pray for anyone affected by this, guys. And never, ever forget.**

**-Lex**


End file.
